


I Miss Them

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: "I Miss Them"Character: Obi Wan KenobiWarning: Angst





	I Miss Them

After everything you’d all been through, after everything the Jedi Order had been through…you only had Obi-Wan left. He was your last friend, your last companion and every day you felt the loss ache in your best, felt the betrayal and disappointment ache. You weren’t supposed to of course, emotional control was key, but no matter how much control one has, one can’t completely erase the feelings. 

“I miss them.” You’re sat besides Obi, staring up at the sky together. Sometimes this is all the two of you need. The silence, the emptiness. 

“I miss them too…”

“I can’t…we’ve lost so many…the younglings, Padme, Anakin, Mace…its so hard sometimes not to be angry.” You sometimes have dreams of them, memories in your sleep and you wake up for second thinking they’re still there…but they’re not. The realisation is crushing.

“I wish i’d done better as a mentor…” 

“This…this isn’t your fault, Obi. This is Palpatine’s fault. This is every sith that manipulated a boy who had far too many emotions for his own good.” You don’t blame him because you know he was a friend to Anakin, a good mentor, someone who tried his best. You don’t fully blame Anakin either, he lived a life filled with anger and grief. You blame those that manipulated him, moulded him, changed him. 


End file.
